Alone
by Whirlwind421
Summary: He was cute while he was sleeping...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Dark Angel there would be a third season. But I don't.

A/N: Hope you like it.

* * *

Alone

He was cute while he was sleeping. Huddled in the corner. His knees tucked up to his chest. His head lulling to the side as he rested against the wall. He looked so alone sleeping by himself, purposely separating himself.

She couldn't help but let her heart go out to him. He looked so young. Vulnerable.

He moved restlessly in his sleep. His brow creasing in obvious discomfort. As if he could feel her intense stare.

Troubled. She crept forward and crouched down in front of him. A worried expression of her own crossing her face.

He moaned and whispered a name in his sleep. Before his eyes snapped suddenly open.

Before he could say a thing, she turned and walked away into the shadows.

He watched as the darkness swallowed her up.

* * *

I hope you do what I want you to do. Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Dark Angel there would be a third season. But I don't.

A/N: Wow, I actually wrote a second chapter!!

* * *

Alone

She hadn't mean for him to see her. She really hadn't. Panicking. She had all but fled. Hoping that he thought she was a figment of his imagination.

She crept through the sleeping kids. And sat on a chair. She couldn't help but look back at the room she was just in. She stared forlornly at the door. She wouldn't mind a bit of company. Even him despite the fact she had just ran from him. That was the reason she had when searching for him in the first place.

She turned her attention to the X-7 at the window. He just stood there then turned and looked at her. Then, turned away again. He creeped her out. With his eyes as dark as the night.

"Hey, Weird Kid!" Alec called. "Catch this one on for size." He threw an old boot at the boy. It hit him in the face. He didn't even blink. "Oh come on."

"Alec. Can you any louder?" She whispered furiously at him pointing to the sleeping kids.

"Well..."

"Never mind. Forget I said anything." She said exasperated.

A few minutes past in uncomfortable silence. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alec fiddling with the zipper on his jacket. Nervously?

"Max?" he said quietly.

"What!" she said a bit too harshly and she regretted it the moment it came out of her mouth.

"I was just a wondering why I caught you watching me? I guess you just can't get enough me." He smirked.

"In your dreams, Pretty Boy."

He pulled a hurt look. Pouting.

"Nice try. I'm never going to fall for it. So, you might as well stop trying." She said solemnly.

He grinned walking over to her. She stood up shaking her head.

"Alec. What do you want?"

"Well. I'm don't think I'm going to fall asleep again to night."

She could almost see the haunted look in his eyes. But then again she could be mistaken.

"Just wanted some company. Nothing wrong with that Max."

He sat down his back up against the wall. She sat down beside him.

No, nothing wrong with that.

* * *

I'm worried the characters were out of character. Please tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel. But, I really really love it. That should count for something. Right?

A/N: This is the last chapter. I hope you like it!

* * *

Alone

She couldn't believe she fell asleep. Even worse she couldn't believe she fell asleep cuddled up next to him.

His arm wrapped around her. He looked so peaceful. His features smoothed out. Happy.

She didn't have the heart to pull herself away. Everything that had happened in the past week nearly causing her emotions to overload.

The escape. Logan. The virus. Alec. Manticore burning down. Joshua. Sandeman. Alec.

It was nice. She hadn't felt this calm since before the raid on Manticore. It was a long time coming.

Perhaps he wasn't that bad. At least asleep that is.

She moved closer. Resting her head on his shoulder. He unconsciously wrapped his arm tighter around her.

This wasn't that bad. Maybe she'd just sleep now. There was no harm in that.

She just didn't want to be alone anymore. At least not tonight.

* * *

The End

Please review.


End file.
